The present invention relates to a magnetic curtain and a sliding panel formed therefrom, especially to a magnetic curtain having a plurality of portions and a plurality of magnetic curtain and a sliding panel formed therefrom. The magnetic curtain includes an upper portion, a plurality of middle portions and a lower portion. The length of the respective middle portion is decreased gradually, increased gradually, or decreased and increased alternatively from bottom to top. There is a difference in length, equal or unequal, between the two adjacent middle portions. Thus there is a certain distance between a curved part on a bottom of the later folded middle portion and a curved part formed on a bottom of the first folded middle portion while the magnetic curtain is retracted. Therefore protrusion and extension caused by overlapping of the two adjacent curved parts can be avoided.
The roman shade is a common window shade formed by a suspended fabric disposed with a plurality of horizontal rods arranged at the fabric with the equal interval. While in use, the horizontal rods are driven by a drive member and a blind cord on a lateral side of the shade to retract or extend the fabric. However, the roman shade has shortcomings of complicated drive mechanism, more effort required for pulling the blind cord, a strangulation hazard to children, etc. In order to overcome the above shortcomings, a cordless curtain with functions of retraction and extension similar to the Roman shade is disclosed, as revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,304, DE 20 2011 004 612U1, AU2011101135A4, etc. In these prior arts, the horizontal rods arranged equidistantly are replaced by a plurality of magnetic components. While in use, the fabric is moved upward and folded in half time after time while the magnetic component at the lowest position is attracted to magnetic component at the upper position to be positioned at the required height (as revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,304). However, the magnetic components are disposed equidistantly on the fabric, as the rods on the Roman shade. Thus a plurality of doubled-over portions (the equally-folded bottoms) is formed while the fabric is retracted. A curved part of the respective doubled-over portion is at the same height due to equidistantly-arranged magnetic components. Thus the curved parts are overlapped with one another, protruding and extending from the fabric. Therefore the appearance of the retracted curtain/shade is seriously affected. The curtain/shade is used less efficiently and the consumer's intension to purchase the shade/shade is affected negatively.
Moreover, a sliding panel is also a kind of common shade. The sliding panel generally includes a rail, a plurality of carrier tracks disposed under the rail and a plurality of panels connected to and arranged under the carrier track respectively. A connector and a runner such as pulley are set on top of each carrier track. Thus the runner is slid in a channel of the rail by the connector inserted into the rail and the respective carrier track and the corresponding panel are slid horizontally and gradually extended to form a window shade. Or the respective carrier track and the corresponding panel are retracted gradually to be overlapped at one side. Thus the window can be seen through. The panel of the conventional sliding panel is formed by a fabric with the same preset length. Although the fabric can be made from different materials, the respective panel is unable to be moved upward, folded and positioned at the required height. Within the competitive market, a various kinds of innovative shades/curtains are available one after the other. Unfortunately, the options of sliding panel are limited by a lack of innovative ideas. The conventional sliding panel can be extended gradually or retracted gradually in the horizontal direction to be overlapped at one side. The respective panel of the sliding panel is unable to be retracted and positioned at the required height, or extended vertically.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a magnetic curtain that overcomes shortcomings of the shades/curtains having structure similar to roman shades yet without curtain cords such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,304, DE 20 2011 004 612U1, AU2011101135A4, etc. The magnetic curtain is further applied to a new sliding panel that is able to be retracted and positioned at the required height. At the same time, other problems derived from applications of the sliding panel can be solved by technical features of the magnetic curtain. The sliding panel is used more efficiently.